Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.3 Ruki Mukami (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = September 17, 2014 |album = 冷たい血 |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 2100 |length = |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.3 Ruki Mukami is the third character CD from the Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Ruki Mukami, . It contains the character song Cold Blood Chi and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover MORE CHARACTER SONG The character song is not sung, it is read, much like a drama CD. Tracklist # 冷たい血 # 冷たい血 -off vocal-''' # '''Mini Drama 「Sweet Loyalty」 録り下ろしミニドラマ「甘い忠誠」 '''' Lyricshttp://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/66722.html Kanji = 呼吸(いき)を吸うように、奪ってきた あの日々　時計の針は無情だね 耳の奥へと流れてく音、 すべてが青褪めていく気配 もう、二度と戻ることはないと 知っているのに、痛みは胸(ここ)にあって 貴女を失いたくはない、なのに、 どうして、どうして――――…………… だから、世界を、閉ざしてしまおう？ 優しさという、残酷(かれん)な想いで、育った花を そっと耳もとへ、挿せば ねぇ、そうなんだ、髪を梳く度に、 甘い言葉だけをかけたい――――……… 「愛してるという言葉を、百年後もかけるから」 「お願いだから、この時よ、停まって」 この冷えた血を、温めて―――― 血が継がれて、流れているならね いつか、ひとつになれる 酷い哀しみを、忘れてしまえるように 一思いに、入れてしまおう 見限らないでよ、誰もが、赦さなくても お願いだから いつか、月が甘く、 微笑(わら)ってくれるはず、そうだろう？ 割れた硝子に、問いかけて見れば見る程 哀しくて　その中に映ったものを赦せない？ ひそかに添えた、荊の冠は、どこか痛んでるよ ねぇ、一度も想われなくても、 どこか台詞(ことば)を求めて、願いは胸(ここ)にないのかな？ 貴女の微笑みの中で、すべてを、忘れて、 溶ける――――………… 砂糖漬けの、温い血は、どこか曖昧で 愛しさと、切なさなら、どこかへ、 置いてくればいい きっとふたりは、今だけ もう、終わりにしよう？　永遠に続く想いなんて、 どこか可笑しい―――……… 「泣かないでほしい、俺の中で、生き続けてるから」 「この身体は、貴女の血で満たされてるから…… 　今は、さようなら」 この冷えた手を、温めて―――― 最期の懇願(ねがい)なら、とうの昔に伝えてる いつか、ひとつになりたい ゆっくりと寄せる、血の波　独りで、 溺れて　貴女の残像を、見上げてる どうして、今、言えなかったことばかり、 思い浮かぶんだろう？ 全てを忘れて　二人でゆきたいと 誰かのためじゃなく、貴女のために 愛してると今告げるのは 心の奥からの想い いつかきっと叶うと信じて 今は目を閉じる さぁ、眠ろう――――………… 一緒に海を見てくれないか 夢よ、どうか覚めないでほしい 愛してる　そんな言葉だけでは きっと伝わらないほどに、貴女を… この冷えた血を、温めて―――― 血が継がれて、流れているならね いつか、ひとつになれる 酷い哀しみを、忘れてしまえるように 一思いに、入れてしまおう 見限らないでよ、誰もが 赦さなくても　お願いだから いつか、月が甘く、微笑(わら)ってくれるはず、 そうだろう？ 「………―――――ずっと、俺の側に、いてくれ」 |-|Rōmaji = iki o suu youni, ubattekita ano hibi　tokei no hari wa mujou da ne mimi no oku e to nagareteku oto, subete ga aozameteiku kehai mou, nidoto modoru koto wa nai to shitteiru no ni, itami wa koko ni atte anata o ushinaitaku wa nai, na no ni, doushite, doushite――――…………… dakara, sekai o, tozashite shimaou? yasashisa toiu, karen na omoi de, sodatta hana o sotto mimi moto e, saseba nē, sou nanda, kami o suku tabi ni, amai kotoba dake o kaketai――――……… 'aishiteru toiu kotoba o, hyakunengo mo kakeru kara' 'onegai dakara, kono toki yo, tomamatte' kono hieta chi o, atatamete―――― chi ga tsugarete, nagareteiru nara ne itsuka, hitotsu ni nareru hidoi kanashimi o, wasurete shimaeru youni hitoomoi ni, irete shimaou mikagiranai de yo, dare mo ga, yurusanakute mo onegai dakara itsuka, tsuki ga amaku, waratte kureru hazu, sou darou? wareta garasu ni, toikakete mireba miru hodo kanashikute　sono naka ni utsutta mono o yurusenai? hisoka ni soeta, ibara no kanmuri wa, dokoka itanderu yo nē, ichido mo omowarenakute mo, dokoka kotoba o motomete, negai wa koko ni nai no kana? anata no hohoemi no naka de, subete o, wasurete, tokeru――――………… satoudzuke no, nurui chi wa, dokoka aimai de itoshisa to, setsunasa nara, dokoka e, oite kureba ii kitto futari wa, ima dake mou, owari ni shiyou?　eien ni tsudzuku omoi nante, dokoka okashii―――……… 'nakanai de hoshii, ore no naka de, ikitsudzuketeru kara' 'kono karada wa, anata no chi de mitasareteru kara…… 　ima wa, sayounara' kono hieta te o, atatamete―――― saigo no negai nara, tou no mukashi ni tsutaeteru itsuka, hitotsu ni naritai yukkuri to yoseru, chi no nami　hitori de, oborete　anata no zanzou o, miageteru doushite, ima, ienakatta koto bakari, omoiukabun darou? subete o wasurete　futari de yukitai to dareka no tame janaku, anata no tame ni aishiteru to ima tsugeru no wa kokoro no oku kara no omoi itsuka kitto kanau to shinjite ima wa me o tojiru sā, nemurou――――………… issho ni umi o mite kurenai ka yume yo, douka samenai de hoshii aishiteru　sonna kotoba dakede wa kitto tsutawaranai hodo ni, anato o… kono kieta chi o, atatamete―――― chi ga tsugarete, nagareteiru nara ne itsuka, hitotsu ni nareru hidoi kanashimi o, wasurete shimaeru youni hitoomoi ni, irete shimaou mikagiranai de yo, dare mo ga yurusanakute mo　onegai dakara itsuka, tsuki ga amaku, waratte kureru hazu, sou darou? '………―――――zutto, ore no soba ni, ite kure' |-|English = Like inhaling a breath, you’ve been snatched away During those days, the hands of the clock were relentless The sounds drifting deep into your ears, It’s all a paling sign Already, those things will never again return Even though I know that, there’s a pain here in my chest I don’t want to lose you, and yet… Why is that…? Why is that――――……………? So, shall we shut away the world? The sweet, cruel memories known as ‘kindness,’ as the flower they’ve nurtured Is gently planted close to your ears Yes, that’s right… Each time you comb your hair, I want to shower you in sweet words alone――――……… “Even after a hundred years, I’ll still use words like ‘I love you’” “I’m begging, so make this time stop” Warm this cold blood of mine―――― This blood shall be carried on, as long as its flowing And someday, we can become one So that we can completely forget this cruel sorrow, I’ll accept it readily Don’t abandon me! Even if no-one ever forgives us, I’m begging you Someday, the moon shall sweetly Smile down at us, don’t you think? The more I look into the broken glass, the more I question Sadly, can’t you forgive what’s reflected within it? The crown of thorns that comes with our secrets inflicts pain to some extent Hey, even if I never think about it, Searching for the words somewhere, I wonder if there is no hope here in my heart? Within your smile, forgetting everything, I dissolve――――………… Your warm blood preserved in sugar, it’s somewhat vague Whether precious or painful, some of it You can leave to me Surely the two of us are, even now… Shall we end this already? The notion that such feelings will last forever Is somewhat ridiculous―――……… “I don’t want you to cry, because you’ll still live on inside of me” “My body will be filled with your blood, so…… Now, this is good-bye” Warming these cold hands of mine―――― If I had one wish in my final moments, I would tell you a long time ago That someday, I want us to become one In a wave of blood that slowly draws closer, alone, Drowning, I’m gazing up at your afterimage Why is it that now, only the things I was unable to say Come to mind? Forgetting everything, wanting the two of us to go on together It’s not for just anyone, but for your sake, Wanting to tell you now that I love you, This feeling from deep within my heart Believing that someday, it’ll surely come true Now, we close our eyes And so, let’s sleep――――………… Won’t you look out at the sea together with me? If this is a dream, I wish that somehow we won’t wake up I love you… With just those words alone, This surely won’t be fully conveyed to you… Warm this cold blood of mine―――― This blood shall be carried on, as long as its flowing And someday, we can become one So that we can completely forget this cruel sorrow, I’ll accept it readily Don’t abandon me! Even if no-one Ever forgives us, I’m begging you Someday, the moon shall sweetly smile down at us, Don’t you think? “………―――――Always stay by my side” References Navigation Category:CDs Category:Character CD Category:More Character Song Category:Music